


【桔白】光

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: “仪式”之后
Relationships: Byakuran/Kikyou (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)





	【桔白】光

被洞开一角的巨大的乳白色的茧在空气中一点点萎缩下去，伴随一地淋淋漓漓的粘稠液体，火炎的浓度缓缓降到最低。雨后点满缀露的草地上，桔梗将白兰压在身下仓皇地索求着，一次又一次……

汗水顺着他的额头滴落，他内心的罪恶感随每一次在白兰体内挺动的次数增加。自己是如此卑鄙、无能和渺小，然而即便是这样的自己，还是被默许了这看似神圣又肮脏的行径。这才是他无论如何都无法原谅自己的地方，也是不管怎样都无法停止对那个神一样的男人迷恋的原因。

“已经快要……什么都看不见了。你知道这意味着什么吗，小桔梗？”

刚才，白发男人在那颗巨大的茧中轻描淡写地向他传递出这个信息。超出预定时间后，他没有一丝一毫终止仪式的迹象。正对茧的那一方天空缓缓裂开一道幽深的沟壑，然而四周安然无恙；雨势在不断减弱。桔梗的内心越来越不安，他不明白，但他直觉白兰的状态很糟。虽然很多时候白兰给他的感觉既亲密又疏离，但这一次，他真真切切感到在光芒或奇迹陨落前的某种难以忍受的焦躁和惶恐。

在察觉到炎压的极速降低后，桔梗的身体先于大脑作出了直到现在也令他自己无法理解的举动：他支开了乌头草，自己用蛮力打破了那颗茧，并将处于虚弱和茫然状态中的首领强行硬拽了出来。白兰甚至连站都没站稳就被桔梗压在了地上，他好一会儿才从那种混沌的状态中回过神，可看上去毫不意外。

“白兰大人，请不要丢下我……我们！”

他扳着男人的肩几乎歇斯底里地吼了出来。几缕苍青色的长发坠垂到白兰脸上，被后者勾起的手指绕在手心。白兰只是淡淡地笑，并没有接他的话。桔梗被一种深深的无力感攫住，一如过去的每一次公事以外无疾而终的对峙。是因为他产生了无条件服从命令之外的……感情了吗？他曾试图自省然而徒劳无果，待到意识到禁忌的枝蔓早已在心底滋生，事情便演变成了现在的局面。

“其实我还蛮好奇的，”白兰忽然开口道，“如果变得什么都看不见的话，小桔梗到底会为我做到什么程度——对了，这时候就不要随口拿死亡来应付我啦，会更让人提不起劲的。”

一时间，无数词汇和话语在心中翻滚，却最后统统哽在喉中。桔梗很低很低地埋下头去，牵起那只还在玩弄自己头发的手，虔诚地亲吻中指上还微微散发着橙光的指环。此刻，桔梗不明白白兰在期待什么，也不明白刚才他在隐射什么——桔梗觉得自己应该是能够理解的，然而令他疯狂的是，比起一如既往的努力揣测，现在他竟然只想着如何宣泄自己的恐惧——失去信仰的恐惧——以及以一种低到尘埃中的卑微姿态暴露自己的弱点。

如此懦弱、狼狈、不敬，妄自菲薄……

当他的手探入白兰的衣角触到他的肌肤时，对方浑身微微一颤，然而目光中的惊讶只是一闪而过。事实上，没有什么能引起白兰过度关注或反应的事物，桔梗一直以来都坚定地认为。但此刻白兰的冷静和顺从却再一次颠覆了他对这个反复无常的男人的认知。桔梗情不自禁地亲吻白兰的锁骨，从一开始的小心翼翼到失控似地吮咬。白兰时不时浅浅地闷哼几声，没有多少抗拒的举动。直到被进入时才本能地因为疼痛而惊叫出声。

在他占有白兰的时候，桔梗忽然体会到一种前所未有的细腻而炽热的情愫：那一刻，他是一个男人，不是六吊花之一，不是一名部下，不是一位战士，他只是一个男人——会从生理和心理上为另一个一直以来仰慕和追随的人动情。此刻，白兰的身体成为了他眼中唯一的战场，白兰的呻吟是他与这个世界相抗衡的教条，白兰的眼睛是他一生铭记于心的信仰。

“白兰大人，请允许我……”

桔梗呢喃着，在高潮的余韵中试图俯身去吻身下人的唇。然而白兰漠然地转过头，并未让他如愿。桔梗苦笑了一下，却也豁然开朗，明白接下来该怎么了。诚然，白兰教给他生存的意义，赋予他崭新的人生，他本应该别无所求，本本分分地在这条路上为白兰鞠躬尽瘁。可是在那之前，他首先是一个男人，无法抗拒本性中的贪婪和欲望。也是一个人，本能地为寻求光明而行走；不论那光是多么污秽、夺目又邪恶。而他所有这些不言而喻的心情，白兰一定也早就知道。

桔梗用最温柔的力道捏住白兰的下巴，迫使他将视线重新转向自己，接着不由分说地吻了下去，缠绵流连。

“那么，我会成为白兰大人的眼睛；在任何您需要我的时刻。”

白兰愣了愣，随即爽朗地笑了起来。桔梗于是也跟着笑了，不过他更多地是注视着白兰的脸，认真地、敬仰地、爱恋地。且不说他真的透析了白兰所说的“看不见”的含义，桔梗仍旧为在这些时刻能够取悦白兰而发自内心地感到满足。

不安和躁动平息了下去，但桔梗没有半分谢罪的觉悟，也不认为自己做了会令自己后悔的事。他知道白兰还不会消失，但他完全没有因为也许是自己促成的这一出莽撞且浪漫的闹剧而使白兰回心转意的事实而居功自傲，他甚至根本没往这方面想，因为——

光芒是不需要挽留的，也无从驻守。他只要在有限的时间里用这双眼睛去看清、用身体去感受就足够了。他将与光同明灭。


End file.
